Knight in Neon Glow Paint
by Chaffy13
Summary: What would've happened if Finn had saved Rae from Kendo at the rave instead of Chop? Slightly AU. One-shot for now, might continue later.


**A/N: I just love these two together, and I love jealous Finn. This is what I think would've happened at the rave. Slightly AU, hope you like it :)**

* * *

Finn was not watching her. Sure, he'd glance up now and then to see she was still there, still dancing away like a mad woman. And maybe he was staying close to wherever she happened to be, so she'd always be in his line of sight. But he was not watching her.

Okay, he was definitely watching her. But how could he not? He was pretty sure he was in love with the girl, and he wasn't about to just let her slip away. He just had to figure out how to tell her.

The next time he looked up, a spot had cleared in front of her. He started making his way over to her, intent on pouring his heart out. He froze, however, when he saw Archie fill his spot. _Fucking Archie._ They were just mates, though. Whatever they had, it was over now. Rae had assured him of that many times. Rae had told him Archie was like a brother. Rae…was kissing Archie.

He felt a pain in his chest and his stomach turned in on itself as he looked. They pulled away, and Rae gave Archie a wide smile. Finn couldn't take it anymore. He stormed away, furious at himself. He couldn't decide if he was angrier because he waited until it was too late, or because he fell for her in the first place.

He just didn't get it, though. He was sure there was nothing between them. Yeah, they would sneak off sometimes and have their private conversations. But Rae seemed pretty sincere when she had said she and Archie were just mates. Besides, he had thought…he had thought he and Rae had something. There were times when she looked at him, and he almost believed she felt the same way he did. Now he realized he had imagined it all. She didn't fancy him. It had always been Archie.

He stomped outside, desperate for a smoke. He lit up and leaned against the cool stone of the building, trying to clear his head. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe it didn't even mean anything. He was too pessimistic to believe that, though. He would just have to get over her. He would have to smile and nod when his two best mates announced they were getting back together. The thought made him sick.

After he had been out there a considerable amount of time, Finn decided he might as well try and enjoy the rest of the rave. He doubted he could, but there was no point in him standing out here all night. He trudged back inside woefully, heading as far away from where he had last seen her as possible. Of course, as soon as he glanced up out of habit, he spotted that gold jacket.

He began moving to the other side of the club, when it caught his eye. Kendo had just sidled up to her and was slipping her something that she lifted to her mouth. _Fucking hell, Rae._ He knew Kendo's reputation for drugging young girls and then having his way with them. His feet were already carrying him over there when his suspicions were confirmed and Kendo leaned in to kiss Rae. She pulled away quickly, and kind of laughed at him. He tried again, and Finn quickened his pace.

"Hey mate, I don't think she wants you doin' that," Finn said harshly, interrupting the little dance going on.

"Oi, is this the bloke you were talking about when you said you wasn't single?" Kendo asked Rae, completely ignoring Finn. Finn became a mix of conflicting emotions: sorrow at the fact she said she wasn't single and rage that Kendo had tried something anyway. In the end, rage won out.

"It doesn't matter who I am. She obviously doesn't want anything to do with you," Finn interjected, pushing Kendo away from her. Before a fight could break out, he grabbed Rae and headed outside. When the cool night air hit his skin, he felt himself relax a bit. She was safe, she was okay. She was a bloody idiot, that's what she was.

"Bloody hell, Rae. What the fuck were you doing with Kendo?" he said before he could stop himself.

She turned on her heel and fixed him with an annoyed stare. "I was dancing with him. Is that not allowed, Finn?"

He scoffed. "It looked like a bit more than dancing, _Rae_," he said, mocking how she said his name.

"I just wanted another pill. I didn't know he would try to put the moves on me," she shouted, throwing her hands up. He shook his head at her.

"Rae, did you not even think that he might try to slip you something a little stronger? You know what a creep he is. Did it not occur to you that he might try to take advantage of you? Fuck, Rae. You know what happens to girls at parties like this," he ranted, not necessarily angry at her. He just couldn't handle the fact that something could have happened to her if he hadn't showed up.

"Yeah, I know stuff like that happens to normal girls. I didn't think he'd try that on me," she said, her voice a little lower now. He twisted his head to the side.

"What are you on about? You are a normal girl," he said, very confused by her statement. She just rolled her eyes, though.

"Whatever, Finn. I had it under control." He let out a harsh laugh which she chose to ignore. "No one asked you to come barging over, so you can stop with the lecture. You're not my Dad."

He felt his heart sink at her words, but for some reason he couldn't shut his mouth tonight. "Like hell, you had it under control. And if I didn't come over, who would've? Archie? Didn't see him around anywhere," he shot back. It was Rae's turn to look confused, however.

"Archie? What the fuck does Archie have to do with any of this?"

"Don't give me that, Rae. I saw you kiss him earlier and I know you told Kendo you weren't single. I can put two and two together," he hissed, his words bitter to his own ears. He expected her to shout at him, or perhaps confirm what he just said. What he didn't expect was for her to start laughing uncontrollably.

"You….you think me…and Archie," she choked out between laughs. He shuffled uncomfortably, feeling like a knob head.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, Rae?" he asked as he stood there nervously, and she quieted down.

"You nutter, I ain't with Archie."

He felt hope flutter in his chest, but he pushed it down. "But, I saw you two…and Kendo…"

"That kiss meant nothing. I hardly even remember it, probably the drugs. And I told Kendo I was taken so he would leave me alone. That obviously didn't work, though."

The hope fluttered again, and this time he allowed it to take flight. "So you and Archie, there's nothing there?"

"Fuck no! How many times do I have to-"

He cut her off abruptly as he crushed his lips to hers. She needed to know how he felt, and his words seemed to run out for the evening, so this would have to work. He felt her stiffen beneath him, but he held her there, wrapping one hand around her waist and the other cupping her cheek gently.

Then, she began to kiss him back, and his heart soared to the sky. He ran his tongue along her lips, and she tentatively opened her mouth. She gasped slightly when his tongue met hers, and he let out a soft groan at both the noise and the sensation. Her hands travelled up his back and settled in his hair, and he couldn't stop the shudder that ran up his spine. He was finally kissing her. After weeks of driving himself crazy over this girl, he finally had her in his arms. And it was bloody brilliant.

When he finally pulled back, he settled his forehead against hers. He took in her flushed cheeks, her heaving chest, and her dilated pupils and grinned madly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered. She smiled softly, shyly almost. "Same," she said.


End file.
